


sharing stiles

by poetictragedy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac, Scott, and Allison have been in a relationship with each other for months. </p><p>One day, they decide to bring Stiles into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest porn I've ever written with so many people. It came to be because I was influenced by a few friends to talk about Allison/Isaac/Scott... and Stiles sneaked his way into it.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find and for the general, over all sucky-ness of this. :)
> 
> (I may write a longer update one of these days, who knows?)

Scott, Isaac, and Allison bring Stiles into the bedroom. It’s awkward and weird at first because Stiles just sits there, watching with his mouth open and his hand in his jeans. The first time they tell him it’s okay to jerk off in front of them, he comes in less time than any of them would have thought and by the time Allison’s gotten off three times, he’s ready to go again.

“You wanna come up here and touch me?” she asks, her breath ragged and her hair fanned out around her head, perfectly curled tresses completely tangled and matted He just stares at her, words caught in his throat and eyes wide because —  _really_? That’s like asking a kid if they want candy.

But he doesn’t know if it’s okay, so he looks up at Scott and Isaac, both of them stroking their cocks languidly, nodding when Stiles asks if it’s alright with them. 

It’s like a dream, really, because Allison doesn’t make fun of him when Stiles bumps his nose against her clit or accidentally licks a little too far down. She just laughs softly, sweetly, and cards her fingers through his hair, talking him through the whole thing.

And when she comes a few minutes later, after Stiles has worked up a steady rhythm and starts tongue fucking her in earnest, Allison isn’t faking it. She’s not one to do that, to give a man false hope especially someone like Stiles, but he’s  _good_. Which surprises all four of them.

The werewolves are watching them both like hawks and when Stiles moves up to kiss Allison, Scott breathes his name. Tells the other boy where to touch her, what places she likes to be bitten, and soon Stiles’ mouth is attached to her neck and he’s sucking a mark on the hollow of her throat.

Thing is, though, Allison is exhausted. She’s come so many times that her body is still trembling with the aftershocks and any little movement against her (read: Stiles’ jean-clad cock) sends a shudder through her.

“You three go on without me,” she murmurs when Stiles pulls back after leaving what he dubs as ‘a pretty impressive mark’. Allison smiles at the three of them and moves away, grabbing a t-shirt from the floor. It hangs off of her body, which tells her it could be any of their’s, but the smell of Old Spice and curly fries tells her it’s Stiles’.

And the rest of Stiles’ clothes fall to the floor before he’s laid back on the mattress. Both betas move down, taking a nipple between their teeth and the noise that comes from Stiles’ mouth is one of complete surprise because who the fuck knew nipples were that fucking sensitive?

Scott growls and pulls at Stiles’ nipple while Isaac sucks on the other, his long fingers smoothing their way down the human’s stomach. He finds the base of Stiles’ cock and gives it a few quick jerks, smirking when the other boy whimpers and keens.

“Do you want to get fucked?” Scott’s voice is rough and low and right next to Stiles’ ear when he speaks. The human makes a noise akin to a squeak and rolls his eyes back in his head before breathing out a quiet ‘yes, fuck, yes’.

And Scott takes his time working Stiles open. He’s not like Isaac, who can easily take three fingers and more without so much as requesting a break or telling Scott to stop. It takes fifteen minutes for Scott to get three fingers comfortably in Stiles and he kisses his shoulders, whispers things like ‘we’re so glad you joined us’ and ‘your ass is so tight, I can’t wait to fuck it’; things that make Stiles moan and writhe.

When the human begs for it, Scott pours lube onto his cock and presses into Stiles with a quiet howl because he’s tight. So incredibly and unbelievably tight and hot and perfect around his cock. Behind him, Scott can hear Isaac purr, the noise tapering off into a moan when Scott sinks his cock all the way in.

Stiles screams — just a little — and makes sobbing noises because it hurts and feels so good at the same time that he honestly just wants to sob from how perfect it all is. The pleasure-pain-burn of it all, the stretch of his entrance when Scott thrusts into him, it’s all too much.

“Scott,” he gasps and pushes back, his hands fisted into the sheets underneath them, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. “Come on, man, fuck me harder than that.”

Allison gasps in the corner and they all turn their heads to watch her where she’s at on the chair. She’s got both legs hooked over the arms of the chair and one hand on the inside of her thigh, the other working between her [legs].

The sight makes Stiles shudder and he feels like he’s getting closer to coming, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He begs for Isaac, asks for the beta to stroke his cock, to make him come, and nearly sobs in relief when Isaac obliges.

It takes a dozen strong, yet quick strokes of Isaac’s hand to make Stiles come and his muscles clench around Scott, which causes him to howl quietly. Thank god they’re all alone in the house, Stiles thinks, because otherwise a very confused Melissa would come up and find them. Which would be traumatic for everyone in the room.

Scott’s hips snap forward even harder and his breathing becomes ragged, his hands digging into Stiles’ hips harder than before. He leans over, whispers nonsense against his best friend’s ear, and when Stiles turns his head, Scott kisses him. It’s awkward and messy and there’s too much teeth for the wolf’s liking but it’s wonderful because it’s  _Stiles_.

Another gasp fills the air as Allison pumps two fingers in and out of her, the other hand resting low on her abdomen, her middle fingers working her clit quickly. She catches eyes with Isaac and his irises flash gold, which is more than enough to push her over the edge.

She writhes and arches when she comes, gasping Scott’s name first, then Isaac’s, and finally Stiles’. That makes Scott growl and he fucks into his best friend harder, letting out another longer, louder howl when he comes.

And Isaac… well, he comes shortly after that, pointing his cock at the human’s back before coming all over it. He pants and growls, saying all of their names quietly before collapsing on the bed.

When everyone is cleaned up ten minutes later, they climb onto the bed and tangle their limbs together. Allison and Stiles are in the middle with Isaac and Scott flanking on the ends. It’s nice, what with roaming hands and lips and murmured praises — especially for Stiles. Allison can’t stop praising him for how well he did and by the time they all pass out, Stiles can’t stop grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles fucks Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any mistakes you find.

Stiles soon becomes the center of the group. Why they all gravitate toward him during sex, he doesn’t know, but isn’t about to ask questions or complain because having all of that attention is  _awesome_.

Like right now, in Derek’s loft.

The Alpha is off with Ms. Blake, staying at her place for the weekend which makes the teenagers snicker until he turns red. He tells them not to break anything and, more importantly, not to get come all over the place.

Which is a hard for two werewolves, one human boy, and a girl who are completely crazy about each other. Especially when  _said werewolves_  can come a fuck ton and, well, it has to go somewhere.

But as soon as the Alpha is gone and out of earshot, Stiles is pushed down onto the floor by Allison. She straddles his hips and leans down to kiss him, her hair falling in both of their faces, hiding them from the others. Her lips are soft and warm and taste like strawberry lip gloss which drives Stiles  _insane_. 

Allison moves her hips down against his and Stiles moans into the kiss, slipping his hands along her back. He slides one underneath her shirt and undoes her bra with expert fingers, having practiced with Scott and Isaac before.

Not that _she_  needs to know that…

“I think we should give Stiles a break from getting fucked,” Isaac suggests and the words ‘getting fucked’ coming from  _that mouth_  make the human whimper, his back arching off the floor.

It’s only been a few months and Stiles already likes being fucked. He especially likes riding Isaac at the same time as Allison riding Scott — mostly because he likes being able to kiss her in between bounces.

Stiles pulls back from Allison and gasps. “Who — who am I gonna fuck, then?”

“How about me?” Allison’s voice is soft and breathy when she speaks, a smile spread across her face. In the dim light, Stiles can see her dimples — which are set deep into her cheeks — and his heart jumps in his chest.

“Y - you?” 

Being able to have sex with Allison is something Stiles has only had the privilege to do a few times before. Mostly he likes to watch her ride Isaac or Scott while he sits in the corner and jerks off. The few times he’s been able to fuck her were… well, they weren’t the best and Stiles knows that he’s only going to get better with time but it’s so different with girls.

Now, fucking Scott on the other hand — that’s fun. He does that almost every weekend and out of everything, it’s in his top five favourite things to do on ‘pack night’ (the rest involve Allison and Isaac).

“Unless,” she says, dragging her hips down against his, “you don’t want to. Then you can watch Isaac or Scott fuck me instead.” There’s a hint of disappointment in her voice and Stiles groans, knowing there’s no way in hell he can deny her.

Stiles licks his lips and in one quick move, flips them over. He has Allison on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he leans down to kiss her hungrily. Her hands move along his back, pulling his shirt up before they break the kiss to get it off.

“I definitely want to see you fuck her,” Scott whispers, sliding his body up the length of Stiles’, lips pressed against his ear. “You’ve been getting better, you know, and I bet you can make her come this time.”

Allison whimpers underneath the two boys and runs a hand down the middle of Stiles’ stomach, resting it above his jeans. “I’ve seen the way you fuck Scott and I’m jealous. Why don’t you fuck  _me_  like that?”

“Because…” Stiles trails off, his mind fried from everything. He swallows hard and hears Isaac laugh behind them, the noise followed by a soft clinking sound. “You’re human and I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmurs, his cheeks heating up and feeling like they just might catch on fire when Allison laughs.

“Stiles,” she sighs, running a hand along his cheek slowly. “You aren’t going to hurt me. Haven’t you seen how rough Scott and Isaac get? I  _like it_  like that and I want you to show me how rough you can be.”

Wrinkling his nose, Stiles sighs and nods, turning to nip at Allison’s fingers lightly, smiling when she squeals. “Alright,” he agrees and sits up, causing Scott to scramble off of his back.

Clothes start coming off and they get thrown to the floor. Soon, there’s a very naked girl underneath Stiles and he groans, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He’s seen Allison naked a dozen times now and yet manages to still have the same reaction as he did the first time.

“Come on,” Isaac says, smacking Stiles’ ass. “You can do it.”

Stiles snorts and shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Allison softly. He drags his mouth down, pressing soft kisses to her cheek and jaw and neck, breathing hard against her skin. This part is his favourite: the teasing. Being able to have Allison quivering and moaning his name with just his fingers and tongue is hands down one of the hottest things Stiles has ever experienced.

When he gets to her breasts, Stiles looks up and smiles. Allison returns the smile and breathes in slowly, her fingers running through his hair. A gasp escapes her throat when Stiles seals his lips around one of her nipples, worrying the skin between his teeth.

Beside them, Scott is sitting on Isaac’s lap. They’re both naked and hard, the blond beta’s hand wrapped around the other’s cock. He starts stroking Scott slowly, lips brushing along his pulse point and both of their eyes locked on the scene in front of them.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Allison sighs, her eyes fluttering shut. She sucks her lower lip in between her teeth and gasps again, sharper this time, when Stiles bites down on her nipple. He brings his hands up and cups her breasts, pushing them together as he pulls away to pay attention to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Someone else gasps and growls, making Stiles’ entire body shudder as he moves down, keeping his hands on Allison’s chest. He kneads and squeezes her breasts gently, kissing his way down her stomach. Before dropping down further, Stiles nips at the skin just above her navel and while she writhes, moves to flick his tongue against her clit.

At the first touch of his tongue against her, Allison keens. She tips her head back and spreads her legs, arching off the floor. Her hands tangle in his hair and tug him forward, which causes Stiles to laugh. “Eager,” he mumbles against her before sucking on her clit.

Scott mumbles ‘fuck’ under his breath and moves so that he’s sitting behind Stiles, leaving Isaac to go up to where Allison’s head is. He runs a hand through her hair and puts the other on his cock, stroking it slowly as he watches Stiles’ head move up and down.

“Yeah,” Isaac breathes, “tongue-fuck her, Stiles. You know how much she  _loves_  that.” 

As if to confirm that, Allison gasps and whimpers. 

“See?” Scott laughs and runs his hands along Stiles’ sides, slipping them over his ass before spreading his cheeks. “She loves when your tongue is in her pussy,” he murmurs and leans down to run his tongue along Stiles’ entrance.

The human shudders and moans against Allison’s slit, running his tongue from the bottom to the top, sealing his lips around her clit once more. He loves doing this, loves how good she tastes and how she always moans his name so sweetly whenever he gets his tongue inside her.

And having Scott’s tongue inside of him while eating Allison out? Stiles thinks he may have died and gone to Heaven because it feels too good to be real.

Stiles brings his hands down and slips them underneath Allison’s ass, gripping it tightly as he continues to tongue fuck her. He listens to her moan and say his name before the noise gets muffled, causing him to look up. 

What he sees makes him moan and dig his fingertips into her ass. Because right there, straddling her chest, is Isaac and Stiles doesn’t need to be able to see to know that his cock is in Allison’s mouth.

“You should fuck her while she’s sucking Isaac’s cock.” Scott whispers the words against Stiles’ lower back and smiles before going back to licking him. His tongue moves in broad strokes and soon Stiles is whimpering against Allison’s thigh, his mouth sealed over the skin, teeth digging in a little.

Everything is too much for Stiles. He can’t take the attention to his ass and sure as hell can’t handle eating Allison out for much longer. The one thing he wants to do more than anything in that moment is just fuck her already. Get his cock in her and make her come all over it — preferably with her mouth around Isaac but Stiles isn’t picky.

After licking from Allison’s entrance to her clit one more time, Stiles pulls back and turns to look at Scott. The werewolf leans in and sucks on his neck while the human grabs his jeans, fumbling for a condom.

“Sc — Scott,” he moans, tipping his head back when the werewolf bites down just above his pulse. God, that’s another thing Stiles will never get tired of and he’s so glad that everyone in that room likes to bite. Of course he knew that Isaac and Scott would, what with it being in their  _nature_  and all.

When Scott pulls away, Stiles opens the condom and takes it out, rolling the latex down over his cock. He makes sure it’s snug at the base before turning back to Allison, who’s still sucking Isaac’s cock and making a lot of noise around it.

And why shouldn’t she be? Isaac does have two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out in preparation for Stiles. He grins at the other boy and pulls his fingers out, sucking them clean, which only makes Stiles’ cock throb harder than before.

“Okay, fuck, get away.” Stiles shoves at Isaac’s shoulder and laughs when he beta pouts at him but he obeys. He pulls away from Allison, which causes her to whine in disappointment, but then Stiles’ mouth is on hers and she moans happily.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Stiles grabs the base of his cock with one hand and rubs the head against Allison’s clit. She bites down on his lower lip and makes something that might have been a growl but tapered off into a low moan as he slid inside of her.

And,  _fuck_ , Stiles loves how wet she gets. He doesn’t know if it’s because of him and the things he’s done to her but would like to think that his awesome eating out abilities have made her as wet as she is.

Even if she was thinking of someone else, it doesn’t matter. Because it’s  _Stiles_  that has his cock inside of her and  _Stiles_ ’ name that falls from her lips when he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” Allison gasps when Stiles starts to rotate his hips slowly. He leans down and breathes against her neck, smiling when her hands find their way back into his hair. For some reason, they all like playing with it and whenever Stiles does  _anything_  to any one of them, they always freaking tug it.

After a moment, Stiles pulls back and puts his hands on the floor, bracketing either side of Allison’s head. She looks beautiful like this, spread out with her mouth open and eyes clenched shut, neck exposed in the pale light. How Stiles could have even thought about hating her back in the day, he has no idea.

Just as he starts thrusting and moving his hips, Stiles feels a mouth against his shoulder and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, his fingertips digging against the hardwood underneath them.

“Fuck her nice and hard,” Isaac whispers in between kisses and he bites down every so often, his hands roaming along Stiles’ skin. One goes down to his ass and, without warning, the beta smacks it; the sharp slapping sound fills the air and makes them moan together.

Scott joins in and soon Stiles has too very gorgeous werewolves sucking and biting at his neck, marking him as  _theirs_. He already has enough hickeys and bruises and scratches from the three of them but… what will a few more hurt?

“Yeah, listen to him.” Allison’s voice is breathless and she swallows hard, wrapping her legs around Stiles’ waist as tightly as she can. “Fuck me,” she whispers and Stiles groans quietly, dropping his head between his shoulders.

“You’re - all - so -  _fucking_  - bossy.” The words come out in short pants as Stiles starts to thrust into Allison harder than before. He doesn’t want to hurt her, really, but he knows how rough Isaac and Scott can be and wants to be able to get her off from his cock alone. Without having to rely on one of the betas to go behind him and eat her out or finger her until she comes.

Scott and Isaac laugh against his neck, their nails scratching along his spine and it takes Stiles a moment of panicking to realize that they’re not  _claws_. He breathes a sigh of relief and leans down, kissing across Allison’s chest, biting and sucking here and there.

Underneath him, she writhes and pulls his hair,  _demanding_  he fuck her harder, to make him come all over her cock. She even taunts him by saying that if he doesn’t fuck her the way she likes, she’s going to get one of the betas to do it and that adds fuel to Stiles’ fire.

Something snaps and Stiles groans, dropping his head down to suck and bite at Allison’s nipples — only this time he does it a lot harder. She gasps his name and whimpers, her back bowing as she rakes her nails down his back.

“Just…  _oh my god_ , just like that.”

“You’re doing so good,” Isaac purrs in Stiles’ ear and hearing that makes him slam his hips forward, pressing them against Allison. “Yeah, Stiles, fuck her pussy just like that. You know she loves it.” 

Stiles groans and switches over to the other nipple, tugging it between his teeth before straightening up. He moves his hands down Allison’s body, squeezing her breasts roughly before dropping one hand to her stomach, swallowing hard.

“I can smell it — she’s getting closer.” Scott’s voice is right there next to his best friend’s ear and knowing that the wolves can fucking  _smell it_  should not turn Stiles on more but it does.

And Allison… well, she doesn’t really say much beyond ‘harder’ and ‘oh my god’ and ‘fuck’, though she does throw Stiles’ name in a few times here and there. As soon as his fingertip finds her clit and he starts rubbing, she curses louder and nearly screams, which makes them all thankful for the fact that Derek has no neighbors.

“Come on,” Stiles groans, snapping his hips forward as he continues to rub Allison’s clit. They’re both sweating and the hand laying on her side slips down to her hip, his fingers scrabbling for purchase. He finds it and sinks his fingertips into her hip, his own slamming against her sharply.

Isaac and Scott move down, each of them paying attention to one of her nipples. They suck and bite, squeezing each breast as they do so and soon Allison is moaning all of their names, even managing to jumble them all together.

With a few more sharp thrusts of Stiles’ hips, Allison comes. She shoves her hand into her mouth and screams against it, her muscles clenching around Stiles’ cock, making him slow his thrusts down. He fucks her through her orgasm and when she’s a shaking, panting mess, he pulls out of her.

The condom is taken off and thrown onto the floor, soon to be forgotten when Scott comes over. He pushes the other boy down onto his back and leans down, taking the entire length of his best friend’s cock into his mouth. Stiles bucks up against it, moaning Scott’s name, and motions for Isaac to join them.

As soon as Isaac comes over, Stiles gets a hand around his cock and starts stroking, breathing harshly as he moves to suck the other boy’s balls into his mouth. He flicks his tongue against them and makes noise, his hand flying up and down Isaac’s length.

“St — Stiles, oh my fu - fucking god, I’m going…” Isaac’s words are cut off by a loud moan as his orgasm hits and he comes  _hard_. His hips stutter forward as he shoots all over Stiles’ chest and stomach, even managing to get some in Scott’s hair.

And Stiles strokes him through it, pressing soft kisses to the inside of Isaac’s thigh, smiling against it. “Good boy,” he breathes and from below him, Scott hums an agreement around his cock.

The taller boy sits down beside Allison, the two of them huddling together as they watch Scott suck Stiles’ cock. They make a few noises and Stiles turns to see that Allison’s got a hand between her legs, pushing a couple of fingers inside herself.

“Fuck.” The word comes out as a hiss and Stiles swallows, letting his eyes flutter shut as he fucks up into Scott’s mouth. Which is hot and amazing around him, especially when the other boy deepthroats him. It only takes Scott doing that a few times for Stiles to come and he puts his hands on the other boy’s head, holding him down, moaning loudly.

When Stiles comes, Scott growls low in his throat and swallows every drop of come, licking his best friend’s cock to clean it up before pulling away. He sits back on his heels and licks his lips, stroking his own length quickly.

“Come — come on me, Scott.” Stiles’ voice is breathless as he speaks and he smiles at the other boy, motioning with a shaky hand for him to straddle him.

Scott obeys and swallows hard, running his fingers through the come that’s already there on Stiles’ chest. He listens to Allison whimper and can hear her fingers moving in and out; that, combined with the noises Isaac and Stiles are making, push him over the edge quickly.

“Stiles,” Scott growls as he comes, stroking his cock slowly through his orgasm, coming all over Stiles’ chest and shoulders. Some of it gets on his cheek, too, and Scott just leans down to lick it away.

After coming, they all lay on Derek’s floor and Allison’s got her head on Stiles’ shoulder, while Scott lays his on the human’s stomach, and Isaac lays between his spread legs, using one of Stiles’ thighs as a pillow.

As far as ‘pack nights’ go, Stiles thinks this is definitely the best one yet.


End file.
